A Strike of Rebellion
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Sirius needed help on his Potions Essay, and Remus is struck with the need to be rebellious... crap summary, better inside *WolfStar* Rated T for slight slash and one word that isn't kid friendly.


**This was a request from someone on one of my facebook pages, so I hope you enjoy it. It is my first ever WolfStar fic, and I'm terribly sorry for all you hardcore WolfStar shippers if I write this horribly. I also should note that this is my first slash for this fandom (I did a semi-slash with Death Note), so again, I'm terribly sorry if this is really bad. **

_**~XoXo~**_

"Hey Moony, did you finish the potions essay? I meant to but I got distracted. There was this girl you see, must've been in third year, maybe fourth, and…well…you know me," the dark haired boy shrugged. He shook his long hair back over the armchair and flashed a perfect smile towards the shabby looking boy.

"I've told you to be serious," the boy said, slightly annoyed.

"But I _am_ Sirius!" the dark haired one laughed. The shabby boy sighed, annoyed with Sirius constantly interchanging 'serious' for 'Sirius'.

"You know what I meant Padfoot. You're in the sixth year now; you need to start focusing on school more than you do on thirteen year old girls!" He slammed his potions book shut and added another three lines to his essay before sealing his inkbottle and placing his quill in his bag carefully.

"Sorry mate," Sirius said quietly. "I was just having a bit of fun. I did half the essay. C'mon Remus, help me out with the rest?"

"If you weren't my best friend I would tell you it was your own fault and you deserved the detention Slughorn would be sure to give you," Remus smiled, making him look his age of 16 rather than late 20's. He pulled Sirius's half finished essay towards him and scanned over it, pulling out his quill again, scratching out places here and there, and adding a nice long conclusion.

"Rewrite this and you'll be fine," Remus said, pushing the parchment across the table.

"Moony, you're a lifesaver. Prongs was no help at all seeing as he was busy with Evans all day. I have no idea what he sees in her. She's just an average girl with no special talents or looks…"

"She's making him less of a toe rag," Remus shrugged. "We could count that as a special talent. Why didn't Wormtail help you with your essay? He finished his ages ago."

"Wormtail decided he wanted to turn in early. He was wide awake until I brought up the essay."

"Strange, Wormtail is usually so eager to help you and James. Last week, James asked Peter if he wanted to help him with Quidditch practice. Usually Peter jumps for joy just to be _addressed _by James, but he seemed bored at the thought."

Sirius nodded and began rewriting his essay. The only sound for a good portion of an hour was the crackling fire and the quill scratching across the parchment as Sirius wrote out his essay.

"Let's go for a walk," Remus said suddenly. Sirius dropped his quill and looked to his best friend in shock.

"You want to go out at this hour? If James didn't have the cloak on him with Evans, I'd be all for it, but we could get caught Remus,"

"I don't care. I've been too uptight lately. Let's go do something…_anything_ that has a bit of risk." As if to prove he was serious, Remus stood up and crossed to the portrait hole, waiting for Sirius to follow.

"You're mental," the shaggy haired boy laughed, following Remus just the same. The Fat Lady looked annoyed at being woken up, but she didn't call for anyone to tell Remus and Sirius off for being out of bed. She understood the need for rebellion better than anyone else in the castle.

The two somehow managed to sneak onto the grounds and behind the school greenhouses without being caught. Remus nodded his head towards the Whomping Willow and Sirius nodded once. Without a sound, Sirius transformed into a large black dog and snuck across the grounds, pressing a knot on the tree with his large furry paw. Remus waited a moment before following the dog, sliding through a hidden tunnel in the trunk and coming out inside an old shack that he had become familiar with over the years.

"So why the sudden decision to come out here?" Sirius asked, lying out on the bed after regaining his human form. Remus hesitated, suddenly unsure of his sudden rebellious streak.

"I had to do _something_," He said finally. "Just sitting in that room was driving me mad."

"I do tend to have that effect on people," Sirius joked, grinning. Remus gave him a slight shove and smiled weakly. In all honesty, Remus had been fighting back feelings for Sirius since fourth year. Sirius was too obsessed with the girls at school to be even remotely attracted to Remus, so the shabby sixteen year old had fought, trying to convince himself he liked girls. He _did _like Lily Evans, but it was more respect than actual attraction. The only person he found himself _attracted_ to was Sirius Black.

His _best friend_.

"Sure you do," Remus laughed weakly. "All the third years are dying for a chance to get near your luscious locks," Remus flicked a lock of Sirius's hair, watching as it sprang back into perfect position.

"My locks are far superior to that of Snape. You have to give me that much,"

"Whatever you say Padfoot," Remus teased. Sirius let out a playful growl.

"You know it's true. My locks are clean and lush. His are lanky and contain enough grease to fry eggs for three whole years. Now admit it. My locks are far superior to Snape's,"

"If you say so,"

"Say it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the truth,"

"That's never mattered to you before, why should it matter now?"

"Because it matters," Sirius pressed his forehead against Remus's and smirked. "Now say my hair is nicer,"

"Sirius Black, your hair is far superior to that of Severus Snape, and it shall be forevermore."

"Good," Sirius said. He pulled away from Remus, but the shabby boy found himself pulling the dark haired boy back to him. Sirius smirked again.

"Too irresistible for you?" he asked. Remus rolled his eyes but refused to let Sirius go. He pressed his head against the dark haired boy's again, meeting his eyes.

"More irresistible than I ever imagined you could be," Remus whispered. Sirius's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you…"

"Yeah,"

"You could've told me you know. It would've made life so much easier. Believe it or not Moony, you're pretty damn irresistible yourself." Sirius closed the short distance between them and kissed Remus full on the mouth. Remus hesitated, but soon was drawn into the kiss, making up for every second he had hopelessly longed to feel Sirius's lips against his.

"For how long?" Sirius whispered with the kiss.

"Fourth year…you?" Remus replied. Sirius smiled.

"Third year,"

"If I had known…"

"I didn't know until last year, but I started feeling it in third."

Somewhere in the castle, a bell tolled two in the morning. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and back towards the tunnel to lead them out. Nodding, Sirius transformed into the large dog again, nudging Remus's hand lightly. Remus pet the dog's head and patted it lightly, sending Sirius to keep the giant tree from attacking when he exited.

Remus joined Sirius at the base and took hold of Sirius's hand the second the black dog had become human.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're my 'best friend'"

"I love you too Padfoot,"

**Yeah…that was as awful as I expected. I thought maybe it'll be good but that ending ruined it. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm not so good with writing out this pairing, even though I love it. Thanks for reading this crime to WolfStar fanfiction everywhere!**

~Love from J~


End file.
